


Shut Up And Taste It

by serotinous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotinous/pseuds/serotinous
Summary: 饱暖思那啥
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 1





	Shut Up And Taste It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Up And Taste It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41194) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



［SW］［QO／Quiobi］Shut Up And Taste It / 吃就是了

这篇可以说完全不是翻译了，但是梗和基本剧情走向来自同名原作

这事态变得有些一发不可收拾了，绝地大师Qui-Gon Jinn面色凝重地端坐在他起居室的沙发上。  
往日里总显寂静的起居室眼下热闹地堪比首都Coruscant的集市，Qui-Gon简直怀疑整个圣殿里所有和Obi-Wan一届的学徒、以及超过一半和他年龄相近的年轻武士大概现在都挤在这个不大的房间里，而走廊外还有绝地络绎不绝地涌进屋来。  
Qui-Gon发誓他甚至看到好几个委员会的长老混在里面。  
“天啊Obi，这真的太好吃了！我能再来一份吗，拜托了！”坐在餐桌旁最靠近厨房那个位置的是Reeft，他见Obi-Wan从厨房里走了出来，忙不迭地端起了空盘子。  
“抱歉Reeft，因为是试吃，所以每道料理我都只做了很少的量，刚才给你的那份已经是最后的了，”见他的小伙伴一副伤心欲绝的模样，Obi-Wan笑着把他手上的餐盘放在桌上，“但是你看，这是刚做好的炖蔬菜，用了之前熬Bantha肉的汤底，你想试试看味道吗。”  
没等Reeft开口，四散着坐在周围椅子上沙发上矮桌上——还有地板上！——的其他学徒和年轻武士们都已经纷纷凑了过来把自己的空碗塞到了Obi-Wan面前。  
“我还是第一次看到一群年轻人那么积极地要求吃蔬菜的，Qui-Gon，你的Padawan真是不可多得的人才。”Mace Windu悠闲地坐在Qui-Gon旁边的单人沙发椅上，见此情景不由挑眉。  
“你居然还好意思坐在这里，”Qui-Gon微微转过头压低声音嘶嘶地说，“这都是你的错！”  
好吧，这大概有些欲加之罪，但如果自己知道事情会发展到这个程度，Qui-Gon当初绝不会那么轻易同意Obi-Wan的选择。

＝＝＝

按照惯例，学徒到训练后期有机会可以参加一些辅修技能培训，Qui-Gon自己当时并没有多花心思在这些选修课上，他的Master也由着他，所以半年前当他自己的小徒弟跑过来兴高采烈地告诉自己他选了料理课时，Qui-Gon有些……意外。  
“虽然我不想把话说得那么绝对……但是说真的Obi-Wan，料理课对你的绝地武士训练能起到什么帮助？？”  
“不是料理课，是‘泛银河系烹饪艺术鉴赏’，”他的徒弟有点不乐意地嘟起嘴，但很快又热切地解释起来，“你知道吗很多星球都把烹饪视作一门严肃的艺术，有时候只是不经意地展现一下对于罕见食材的鉴别能力，都能在谈判桌上起到意想不到的作用，比如我记得Bizmul就要求参与会谈之前议会的代表必须先完成七道菜的试炼——反正我在外交课上学到过很多案例的Master！再说，嗯……”Obi-Wan有些不好意思地挠了挠鼻子，“再说我也喜欢做饭来着。”  
Qui-Gon叹了口气，他也并非不能理解，毕竟选修课程很大程度上本就是为了满足学习者（甚至教授者）的个人兴趣，“但是Obi-Wan，真的有必要拿我们二人的晚饭来做练习吗。”  
“你先吃完，Master，我再来回答你的问题。”  
事实证明Obi-Wan不用再回答任何问题，那绝妙的口感和恰到好处的搭配可以说明一切，Qui-Gon自己这辈子大概都没有进过几次厨房，对他而言食物基本就是一种维持身体机能的手段罢了，但他的老师Dooku也许是因为出身的关系对这方面倒是颇有讲究，所以Qui-Gon也（被迫）耳濡目染了不少。加上绝大多数外交场合都免不了进餐这个过程，Qui-Gon还是很可以理解Obi-Wan做的这顿晚饭的价值的。  
但是。  
Qui-Gon努力摆出语重心长的表情，“但是——我不是想吹毛求疵——只是你知道，绝地武士理应生活朴素，清心淡泊，所以这个，厄，口腹之欲——”  
“——那我就把你这份给撤了哦，Master 。”Obi-Wan挑了挑眉，漫不经心地伸出手，一副打算端走盘子的模样。  
“厄这就不用了，咳咳。”Qui-Gon急忙摆手，见徒弟一脸忍俊不禁，也不由失笑。  
毕竟浪费总不是绝地之道嘛。  
Qui-Gon吃完最后一口，无法自制地又发出一声赞美的感慨，“我只是担心，我的Padawan，你这样会把你可怜的老师父给惯坏的，等你这门选修课程结束，恐怕我变刁钻的嘴巴就再也吃不惯圣殿的食堂啦。”  
“怎么会，”Obi-Wan抬起头温柔地笑了笑，“我很乐意一直为你做饭，Master。”

半年后。  
“所以二位，你们这次的任务是解决Bizmul和邻近星系的贸易摩擦。”  
Qui-Gon眨了眨眼，他好像在哪儿听过这个名字……啊。  
身旁，Obi-Wan好笑地看了自己一眼。  
好吧，所以这还真不是他徒弟编出来的星球名字。  
眼前，Mace Windu一脸……不知道在得意个什么劲的表情看着自己，“这不是一个难度等级很高的任务，只是一点，Bizmul方面历来要求谈判代表参与会谈之前必须完成七道菜的试炼，以展示对该星球文化的尊重和谈判的诚意，过去Bizuml相关的任务都是交给Master Klenduu，但她这次恰好有别的工作抽不开身。”  
Master Klenduu，Qui-Gon在脑内飞速回忆了一番，应该就是Obi-Wan那门烹饪艺术课的指导老师。  
“不过令人欣慰的是，Master Klenduu已经向最高委员会递交了正式的书面材料，强烈推荐由她的得意门生来完成这次的任务，也就是你，Padawan Kenobi。”  
“我深感荣幸，Master Windu。”  
“众所周知，Bizmul是包括Coruscant在内众多内环星系的重要食物供应地，所以这次任务意义重大，Padawan Kenobi，你作好准备了吗？”  
“我必竭尽全力，Master Windu。”  
“对了，”Windu撇了Qui-Gon一眼，嘴角微微上扬，“有可靠的消息来源告诉我，你这半年来都一直在磨练自己的烹饪技巧。”  
Qui-Gon有点尴尬地轻轻咳嗽了一声，的确，他最近都不怎么和Mace一起去食堂用饭了。身旁，Obi-Wan毕恭毕敬地欠了欠身，完美的Padawan学徒模样。  
“很好，Bizmul派来的穿梭机将于两周后抵达，愿原力与二位同在。”Mace像是忽然想起什么似的，又加了一句，“对了Kenobi，你知道Bizmul对于会晤的特别要求吗？知道？那就好。”

“Obi-Wan，Mace刚才说的特别要求是什么？”  
一走出议事厅，他的徒弟就掏出了一个数据板飞速翻阅起来，Qui-Gon好奇地看了一眼，似乎是各种各样复杂的菜谱。  
“是Bizmul的传统礼仪之一，Master，外星系来客要送给自己见到的第一位Bizmul人一份甜点作为见面礼，对我们而言就是穿梭机上的两位飞行员，”他皱着眉仔细地看了一遍屏幕上的菜单，微微摇了摇头，“之前Master Klenduu都是准备Rikoolian蛋挞，但我觉得这个菜单还有改进余地，事实上我最近一直在试验新的甜品，也许可以干脆换一个……”  
“Master Klenduu和Bizmul人打交道多久了？”  
“快二十年了吧。”  
“嗯……”Qui-Gon瞥了一眼他的学徒，“那他们应该对Master Klenduu的手艺并没有什么意见？”  
“当然没有意见，应该说是评价很高，”Obi-Wan转过头笑了笑，“我知道你的意思，Master，但是Bizmul人对Master Klenduu的料理已经非常熟悉了，如果我延续她的做法，Bizmul会觉得新来的绝地代表的能力不过是看着菜谱照搬罢了，这随便什么人都能做得到，无法给他们留下什么积极的印象。”  
“我可不这么觉得，我就做不到看着菜谱照搬。”Qui-Gon估计自己连菜谱的指示都看不明白。  
“拜托，Master，”Obi-Wan喷笑一声，翻了个白眼，“我可从没把你算在‘随便什么人’里面。”

于是接下来的日子里，师徒二人便忙于准备各式各样的新菜品。  
准确来说，Obi-Wan负责真正的准备，Qui-Gon只是负责吃而已，顺便给出改良意见供他徒弟参考。  
不过让Qui-Gon颇感无奈的是，这样看似简单的试吃任务，他似乎无法做到让他徒弟满意的程度。  
“Master你认真一点好不好，不能就说一句‘很好吃’就算结束，我这样都没法知道自己哪里做得不够。”  
“可是你真的已经做得非常好了Obi-Wan，这是我尝过的最完美的Bantha肉排，完全可以和Serenno最引以为傲的厨师所做的媲美——”  
这显然不是个好回答，因为Obi-Wan眼睛亮了亮，“Master，要不你请Dooku伯爵回来一次帮着——”但他很快看清了自己脸上的惊恐表情，只好遗憾地耸耸肩，“好吧……但你的改进意见真的一点用都没有诶！“  
“你要我怎么从一个已经完美的存在身上找出改进的余地？”Qui-Gon摊了摊手。  
“算了，这件事不能指望你了Master，”Obi-Wan重重呼了口气，“我必须自己来寻找一个更加公正的第三方意见。”  
嘿！他哪里不够公正了？Qui-Gon默默腹诽了一句。

＝＝＝

“所以说这都是你的错！”Qui-Gon对着Mace Windu那张得意洋洋的黑脸忿忿地说了一句，“我特意去查了大师级别的任务清单，Klenduu那个任务完全可以交给其他人，你没有必要把Obi-Wan扯进来。”  
“这怎么能说是我的错呢，”Mace好整以暇地回了一句，“你徒弟的天赋有目共睹，Klenduu私下都跟我说了，就算她这次没有任务在身，她也会推荐Kenobi去做她的继任者。倒是你，”Mace微微抬起头，一副鼻孔看人的表情，“我看你就是想私藏你徒弟的手艺不肯跟大家分享罢了，哼哼。”  
Qui-Gon张了张嘴，这逻辑太过荒谬，他居然一时不知该如何反驳。  
这时Obi-Wan已经又从厨房里端出了新的菜式，此刻正站在Qui-Gon的面前，“Master，这是我打算给飞行员作见面礼的巧克力慕斯，之前几次我做这个点心的时候你好像都特别喜欢的样子，所以——”  
然而没等Qui-Gon伸手，Mace Windu已经利用绝地才有的反应速度抢了一块塞进嘴里，“唔——天啊这真的是极品，Kenobi，你就是个天才。”说完，他又用只有Qui-Gon听得见的音量小声嘟囔了一句，“你小子是交了什么好运。”  
Qui-Gon正要开口，又一只手伸到眼前，是Quinlan Vos，“所以Master Jinn居然一直都是吃这种级别料理的吗！太让人羡慕嫉妒恨了！”  
围在身边的众人纷纷点头。  
”Obi，我打赌你一定是全Coruscant最适合做新娘的家伙了你连围裙都能穿那么好看诶呦——！Bant你踢我干什么——”Qui-Gon不用看都知道说这话的是坐在Reeft旁边的Garen Muln。  
然而围在身边的众人再次纷纷点头，然后齐刷刷地看向了他的徒弟。  
他穿着围裙的徒弟。  
Qui-Gon这才意识到Obi-Wan的打扮，他记得之前Obi-Wan做饭的时候都只是随意罩一件居家的外袍，这次的任务看来给他的Padawan很大压力啊……  
他站起身走到Obi-Wan身边，“你的通信器是放在厨房了吗，我好像听到它在响。”  
“啊！”Obi-Wan立刻反应过来，“一定是我预定的新一批食材到了，我得去签收才行。”他往厨房方向走去，一边抬手想要解下围裙，但很快又停下脚步，回头不确定地看了自己一眼，“可是，烤箱得有人管着才行，Master……？”  
Qui-Gon点点头，便跟着他的学徒进了厨房。  
Obi-Wan都不允许其他人进厨房的！他有点骄傲地想。  
不过真的进了厨房Qui-Gon才意识到对方叫自己进来恐怕不是个明智的选择，眼前的场景仿佛被轰炸过后的战场一般，料理台上摆满了各种半成品和调料，甚至连地上都摊着不少食材，全部清理干净恐怕需要一打家政机器人，Qui-Gon都不知道自己该站在哪儿。  
这时Obi-Wan发出了一声惊呼，“他们好像把订单拆开运送了，”他一手端着数据板，一手焦躁地揪着细长的学徒辫，“该死，还没送来的那部分里面有我急需要用的——  
“放松，我的Padawan。”Qui-Gon走了过去拿开对方手中的数据板，又伸手不让对方再折磨自己的头发，“闭上眼睛，深呼吸。”  
Obi-Wan照做了，但是再次睁眼时他还是皱着眉，“如果第二批食材再延迟的话，我就没有时间准备了……”  
“你现在已经做得足够好了，Obi-Wan，不用担心再准备新的菜式。”  
“可是Master，万一——”  
“相信你自己，Obi-Wan，你从没让我失望过，我相信这次也是一样。”  
Obi-Wan的表情却暗淡下来，他低下头，露出了有些自嘲的笑容，“你我都知道这不是真的，Master，我让你失望过。”  
“你还没有放下过去那件事吗，嗯？”Qui-Gon双手捧着他的Padawan的脸，低头端详着对方的表情，“那让我换一个说法，‘你从没在做饭这件事上让我失望过’。”  
Obi-Wan又好气又好笑地抬头瞪了自己一眼，“你可真会安慰人。”说完，他忽然扑进自己怀里，紧紧抱住了Qui-Gon的腰，“谢谢你，Master。”  
Qui-Gon也伸出手，他爱怜地抱住对方，感到Obi-Wan原本有些绷紧的身体在自己怀中逐渐柔软下来，呼吸也不似刚才那般急促。  
厨房里四溢的香气让这一刻变得愈发让人沉醉，Qui-Gon闭上眼，Obi-Wan的体格和自己相比要纤细很多，但却柔韧而充满力量，年轻躯体特有的美妙触感，让他下意识收紧了双臂，似乎想要让对方在自己的怀里多待一会。  
他已经很久没有像这样，简直是有些饥渴地拥抱另一个人了。  
Qui-Gon猛地睁开眼，被自己的思路走向给吓了一跳，他下意识松开手，但是Obi-Wan大概是误以为自己打算结束这个拥抱，立刻抗议地哼哼了几声，“再抱我一会，Master，我刚才应该是有些恐慌……”  
再这么下去，恐慌的该是自己了，Qui-Gon有些束手无策，“Obi-Wan，也许你该让我去代你签收那些食材。”  
“唔？”  
“我不知道你让我一个人留在这个厨房是不是个好主意，说不定你的老师父会笨手笨脚打翻你的宝贵香料。”  
“你才不老呢Master，”Obi-Wan哈哈大笑起来，他看上去完全放松了下来，“你也绝不笨手笨脚，你是我见过的最利落优雅的人。”但他还是舒了口气，把数据板递给了自己，“多谢你了，Master。”  
Qui-Gon只是笑了笑，没有回答就急忙走出了厨房。  
要是再待下去，恐怕自己真的会失手打翻什么……

＝＝＝

Qui-Gon原本有些担心Bizmul人如此热衷于美食，会不会一个个都长成像Hutt一样，但事实证明他多虑了，眼前的两位飞行员虽然绝对称不上苗条，但依旧充满了异族的吸引力，被称作Setta的副驾是个年轻女性，看外貌和Obi-Wan年纪相仿，贴身的驾驶服下是丰满动人的线条，主驾Darnin则是和Qui-Gon身高差不多的男性，虽然体格硕大，动作却十分灵活。两个人对Obi-Wan带来作为见面礼的巧克力慕斯像是有说不完的赞美，“这真的太棒了！我们都以为Master Klenduu是你们绝地中手艺最好的了，但你简直比她还要厉害！”Darnin赞叹道，“请问这个点心的做法能分享给我们吗？”  
“当然，这是我的荣幸。”Obi-Wan笑着点点头，他看着还是有些疲倦，但之前若有若无伴随着他的焦虑神情终于消失了，Qui-Gon欣慰地想。二人跟随Bizmul飞行员登上穿梭机，Obi-Wan转头轻轻说了句，“Master，巧克力慕斯还剩下一些，你想吃吗？上次试吃的时候都被其他人吃完了。”  
Qui-Gon有些勉强地笑了笑，但他总不能说他昨天做了一晚上把自己的Padawan当巧克力点心舔遍全身的、咳、噩梦所以现在看到巧克力有些心理阴影……可是看到Obi-Wan期待的神情，便还是接受了对方的好意。  
这次的点心和之前Qui-Gon吃过的版本相比又改进了不少，外层是口感稍硬的巧克力外壳，内里则是仿佛奶油一般柔滑的馅料，巧克力苦涩的芬芳中和了馥郁肥腻的奶香，Qui-Gon情不自禁闭上眼，放任自己的味蕾尽情享受这一刻。  
等他睁开眼时，才发现自己已经下意识地跟着他的Padawan走进了飞行员安排给他们俩的房间，而Obi-Wan正一脸好笑地看着自己。  
“怎么了？”  
“你嘴角沾到巧克力了，Master。”  
真的吗，那你过来帮我舔掉怎样。  
Qui-Gon微微倒抽了口气，该死，他怎么会生出这么可怕的想法。  
Obi-Wan好笑的表情变成了担忧，“Master你怎么了，你的脸突然好红。”  
“咳，”Qui-Gon急忙移开视线，一副观察房间内部的样子，“这次的房间比我想象中的大得多。”他环顾四周，发现角落里居然还有个功能齐全的灶台，常见的食物调料一应俱全，看来旅途中的三餐也不成问题。  
“而且这次的床终于够大了，Master，你不用再像前几次任务那样睡得那么辛苦了，”Obi-Wan又笑了起来，“Bizmul还真是一颗让人充满期待的星球。”  
Qui-Gon看了一眼两人的床，嗯确实，大得足够他们两个躺在一张床上，想用什么体位都没有问题——  
然后他被自己的思路和口水一起呛住了。  
“Master！”  
他抬起手让对方不用担心，“我、去一下洗手间、咳、洗个脸。”  
Bizmul人对于食物的喜好甚至延伸到了沐浴产品，Qui-Gon皱了皱眉，肥皂和浴液居然都是香草肉桂的味道，洗完推开门，坐在自己床上整理行李的Obi-Wan立刻抬起头愣了愣，“Master你好香。”  
”我也是第一次知道肥皂可以被做到这个地步，”Qui-Gon有点尴尬，但他忽然想到了另一个问题，“话说回来Obi-Wan，你似乎都没有怎么试着做香草和肉桂风味的点心？之前做的都是巧克力味道的。”  
“哦，大概巧克力看着比较受欢迎吧，”他的学徒无所谓地耸耸肩，“虽然我自己其实不怎么喜欢，我觉得巧克力太腻了，事实上，香草和肉桂的组合，听上去更加……”Obi-Wan看向自己的双眼忽然变得异常的明亮，肉粉色的舌尖无意识般舔了舔嘴唇，“……更加适合你，比巧克力更适合，味道一定更好……”  
Qui-Gon眨眨眼，Obi-Wan是在说点心吗？还是……在说其他的？“那等这次任务结束，也许我们可以试试看香草和肉桂味道的。”  
——在眼前的年轻人身上，涂满香草味的奶油，再星星点点撒上肉桂粉——  
Qui-Gon为自己脱缰的想象力打了个哆嗦，眼前Obi-Wan的双颊变得绯红，糟糕，Qui-Gon暗暗心惊，难不成他某些不恰当的情绪透过师徒链接传递了出去——  
“Master，那个、有件事我觉得我需要——”  
忽然，敲门声响了起来。  
“二位，我们刚才已经进入了超空间，”是主驾驶Darnin的声音，“Setta在准备下午茶，你们要一起吗？”  
“厄、厄好的，非常感谢你的邀请。”Obi-Wan像是松了口气的样子，他急忙打开门，Darnin探了个脑袋进来，“Master Jinn，你来吗？”  
Qui-Gon努力笑了笑，他能感受到他的Padawan急于离开这个房间，而想要离开的理由恐怕正如自己担心的那样。  
”我想在房间里休息一会，但还是多谢你的好意。”等到另外二人离开房门重新合上，他才重重叹了口气，在心里数落了一句自己不切实际的幻想。

房门再次打开的时候，Qui-Gon正处在介于浅眠和冥想之间的状态，他习惯于在星际旅行途中用这样的方式调整自己的生物钟，以便更为迅速地适应目的地的时区。  
Obi-Wan没有和自己打招呼，也没有去卫生间梳洗，而是径直走到另一张床上倒了下去。  
Qui-Gon睁开眼，房内十分昏暗，但他能看出他年轻的学生此刻正趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里，一副想要把脑袋埋进沙子里的鸵鸟样子。  
“你怎么了？”他微微皱起眉，师徒链接另一端传来了微弱的负面情绪，对方应该是试图将之全部压制不想让自己察觉，但显然没有成功。  
床上没有动静。  
“Obi-Wan？”  
半晌，才传来一声闷闷的回答，“我没事，Master。”顿了顿，又传来一句，“我只是有点……紧张，不过没事的，我带了Setta做的肉桂黄油松饼回来。”  
“……所以，她的黄油松饼让你很紧张？”  
Obi-Wan扭动着身子哼哼了几声，“不是。”  
“那是怎么回事？”Qui-Gon有些担心起来，他原本以为对方离开房间之后转了一圈回来状态会平静下来，“是什么事在困扰你？”  
希望他的学徒不是打算开诚布公地说让他困扰的正是自己那些不受控制的可怕念头……  
Obi-Wan抱着枕头嘟嘟囔囔了几句，但最后他似乎终于下定决心一般，猛地坐起身来，“Master，我可以问你一个……有点蠢的问题吗。”  
Qui-Gon皱起眉，“没有问题是愚蠢的，”见对方缩了缩脖子，他暗暗责备自己说教的口吻，换上了更为温和的语气，“你想问我什么。”  
“你有没有……”Obi-Wan挣扎着开口，“你有没有过这种经历、明知道这不是个好主意、明知道对方应该会拒绝自己，但还是、那个、对某个人产生了、就是……”  
是那两个飞行员中的一个吗？Qui-Gon觉得自己的心脏似乎被猛地拽了一把，怪不得Obi-Wan去了那么久才回来，但这似乎是印象中第一次对方这么快被任务中的对象所吸引，那两个Bizmul人是有什么见鬼的诱惑力……Qui-Gon咬咬牙，摁下了心中开始抬头的嫉妒情绪，“你是想说你喜欢上了某个人？”  
“……嗯。”  
Qui-Gon吸了口气，“是这艘穿梭机上的某个人？”  
对方看了自己一眼后垂下视线，许久才艰难地点点头。  
“我并不觉得这是个多么糟糕的主意，”Qui-Gon叹了口气，最后决定还是做个称职的绝地大师，鼓励一下自己年轻的学徒，“你已经是个成年人了，Obi-Wan，你可以自由选择想要追求的对象，当然，是在不妨碍任务的前提下。至于你担心的会被拒绝……”Qui-Gon沉吟片刻，露出了一个有些无奈又有些释怀的笑容，“我觉得是你多虑了。”  
会有人想拒绝、或者说，能拒绝眼前这个充满魅力的年轻人吗？当然，这句话他没有说出口。  
“你说真的？？！”  
Qui-Gon还沉浸自己的思绪中，为对方突如其来的反应吃了一惊，只见Obi-Wan直直地盯着自己，浑身的肌肉似乎都绷紧了，双眼在昏暗的房间内显得格外耀目。  
“当然。”  
话音刚落，Qui-Gon的世界观就遭受了巨大的冲击，字面意义上。  
Obi-Wan简直是猛扑进自己怀里，Qui-Gon措手不及、本能地伸出手扶住对方，但年轻人已经迫不及待分开双腿跨坐了上来，如此近距离的肉体接触让Qui-Gon不由自主张嘴想要呻吟出声，但对方已经热切地吻住了他，像是饥渴了很久一般吮吸着他的嘴唇，吻了好久才上气不接下气地分开，“你知道吗我想要这一刻已经想了五年了我以为你不会答应我你会说什么这只是年轻一时冲动叫我别犯傻我一直以为你不想要我——”  
“我没意识到你刚才说的人是指我。”Qui-Gon脱口而出。  
话一出口他就知道不好，怀中温软的身体陡然变得僵硬，眨眼之间Obi-Wan已经缩回了自己床上，脸上满是惊恐和羞愧的神色。  
“Ma、Master、我、我很抱歉……”他看上去下一刻就打算夺门而出。  
Qui-Gon倏地站起身，“我没意识到，但不代表我介意。”他摇摇头，“何止不介意，应该说，是我没有想到，你居然会，”他走到对方床前轻轻坐下，“想要我。”  
Obi-Wan的气息变得急促，“Master……你真的……想要……”  
“我能说我从昨天晚上到现在就已经幻想了无数次在你全身涂完巧克力酱再一寸一寸舔光么。”他揽住对方消瘦的腰身，凑近了吻上Obi-Wan的脖颈，“就像这样。”  
怀中的人猛地颤抖了一下，再开口时声音已经陡然拉高了一个八度，“巧、巧克力酱！？”  
“嗯，考虑到你不喜欢巧克力，我们可以换成别的。”  
Obi-Wan颤抖着呻吟了一声，“不管什么酱，都得先把衣服脱了，Master。”  
“明智的建议，My Padawan。”  
很快，另一张床上被扔满了衣物，从罩袍到内裤。  
Obi-Wan撑着双臂伏在Qui-Gon腿间，双腿则分开趴在Qui-Gon胸口，他舔着眼前硕大的柱体，努力想要把它含进嘴里，但总是刚吞进去个头部就受不了一般松开嘴大口喘着气，“Ma、Master！你这样、都害我、没办法集中注意力——”  
Qui-Gon有些得意地笑了笑，他的双手可以正巧覆上对方两瓣浑圆的臀肉，有些粗糙的指腹轻轻滑过股间细滑的肌肤，一直到臀缝间隐秘的入口，他听到对方又急促地抽了一口气，不由轻笑出声，“Obi-Wan，我可什么都还没做呢。”  
Obi-Wan简直是哀叫起来，“问题就是、啊、你什么、都不肯做啊！我怎么以前都不知道、你这么、坏心眼……”他看来是彻底放弃了用嘴，转而用手熟练地上下撸动起来，前液让他的手掌变得无比滑腻，Qui-Gon的呼吸也变得粗重起来，Obi-Wan显然发现了，他微微回过头一副报复成功的模样，“怎样Master、是我做的甜点好吃、还是我、好吃呢？”  
Qui-Gon愣了愣，随即喷笑了一声，趁对方还在得意的时候猛地将他掀翻，一手撑着身体跟着压了上去，转眼就变成他趴在Obi-Wan的腿间，对方两条腿搭在自己肩上。他故意学着对方刚才的样子，舔了舔分身的头部就放开，Obi-Wan难耐地扭动起来，耸起腰身想要自己继续，却被Qui-Gon轻松制住，“你就是最棒的甜点，特别是——”他恶质地顿住，再次含住对方分身的头部重重地吮吸着，“——特别是你这里的——”他的舌头不停挑逗着顶端的小孔，Obi-Wan抽搐一般挣扎起来，“Master！不行了、啊Master要出来——”  
“——特别是你这里的，‘奶油馅’——”  
Obi-Wan尖叫着高潮了。  
但是他很快就恢复过来，开口第一句话就是——“Master！这简直是我听过的最、没、创、意的荤段子！”  
Qui-Gon挑挑眉，端出一副颇不赞同的表情，“你的礼貌上哪儿去了Obi-Wan？这就是你感谢刚刚让你高潮的人的方式？”  
他的Padawan愣了愣，随即也吃吃笑了起来，“万分抱歉，Master，是我的错。为表歉意——”他舔了舔嘴唇，“让我也来让你高潮一次怎样？用我的、‘另一张嘴’，”说着他伸出手握住自己的膝盖后，缓缓分开。  
Qui-Gon深深吸了口气，有点好笑地摇了摇头，“Very ‘original’, Obi-Wan。”

END（？）  
原作其实是写他们做完全套的，但是那肉真的有跟没有一样，我就干脆……拉灯了（嘿！！！  
诚邀有志者续写肉的全套！（滚滚滚  
这篇我印象最深的除了Obi简直毫无意外地家事全能之外，就是Qui-Gon那句“Cream Filling”，作为dirty talk简直笑翻到地上……  
啊接下来应该还有一篇清水搞笑对话体小短篇，QO客串出场，主演是非常神奇的Xanatos＋Bruck＋Anakin的黑暗面相声组合（安纳鸡：……谁？？？）然后应该会尝试着写一篇稍微长篇一点的QO，看奎师父如何在放荡的暗黑小王和纯洁的光明小王之间左右摇摆（并没有），等等这梗是不是有点熟悉啊安纳鸡，狗头看jpg（安纳鸡：？？？？？？）


End file.
